El portador del Akuma no negai
by Ryoko nokojuni
Summary: Un chico normal como todos esta en camino a la escuela pero derepente en cuentra una libreta y se decide a usarla para exterminar a los ladrones y secuestradores


Hola sean bienvenidos a mi Fanfic,Ha si porsierto este es mi primer Fanfic solo ya que hice uno junto amis dos amigos claro si ustedes vieron Naruto,el portador del Kagune mas poderoso saben de que les hablo por k Alchrisue somos nosotros son nuestras iniciales A.C.J

**El portador del Akuma no negai **

-Un Chico normal como todos que iba hacia la Escuela noto que algo se hubiese caído del cielo.

-¿:Hoooo que ha caído de halla,ho al parecer era un libro bueno lo voy a guardar. El chico guarda el libro y la profesora Nacamuri lo llama.

**Nacamuri:!**oe,Nakano ya es hora de entrar al aula!. Exclamo la profesora.

Nakano:muy bien profe voy a entrar al aula. Al mismo tiempo que escondía el Akuma no negai(ha si porsierto el Akuma no negai es como la Death Note pero envés de matar controla a las personas a su antojo).

**En clase Nakano se sintió con curiosidad de saber para que serbia esa libreta y la comenzó a abrir poco a poco entonces apareció un ente desconocido . **

Nakano:heee que pasa quien esta hay.! Exclamó muy asustado.

¿:Haaaa Perdón por asustarte pero esa es mi libreta pero ahora que esta en tu control tengo k hacer todo lo que escribas en la libreta. Dijo el ente desconocido.

Nakano:haci quizás dime que hace esta libreta y cual es tu nombre. Dijo el chico.

¿:mi nombre es Ryoko y soy un Shinigami y esa libreta te permite controlar a las personas a tu antojo. Dijo de forma explicita.

Nakano: que bien con esta libreta puedo controlar alas personas. Dijo de forma Extraña.

Ryoko: Haci casi se me avía olvidado Ryoko.

Nakano: e-e-espera como sabes mi nombre. Le dijo a Ryoko de manera asombrado.

Ryoko: Bueno ya que tu encontraste mi Akuma no negai estamos vinculados Haci que se todo lo de tu vida. Dijo Ryoko respondiendo de manera instantánea a Nakano.

**Luego de que Ryoko le explicara todo a Nakano este se decidió a usar la Akuma no negai. Nakano quien se asomo a la ventana del aula vio a unos matones que abusaban de dos hermosas chicas quitándoles todas sus pertenencias a las chicas.**

Ryoko: ves ha esos dos porque no tratas de ver lo que puede hacer la Akuma no de forma manipuladora.

**Nakano que no pudo soportar que traten a dos hermosas damas Haci , se dispuso a usar la Akuma no negai y le ** **pregunto a Ryoko como usar la Akuma no negai.**

Ryoko: Es súper fácil solo tienes que escribir lo que quieras que la persona hago y el lo hará pero una ves que uses la Akuma no negai ya no podrás entrar ni al cielo ni al infierno sino que te quedaras en el mundo de los Shinigamis.

Nakano: No me importa ni me interesa eso solo quiero ayudar a esas dos hermosas damas.

**Nakano escribió en la Akuma no negai **

Nakano: que el compañero de se ese chico que esta abusando de esas dos hermosas damas le golpee hasta la muerte.

**Entonces aquel chico que estaba al lado del otro chico que estaba abusando a las dos hermosas chicas comenzó a golpearlo como si no tuviera otro pensamiento k matarlo a golpes Nakano se sintió mal pero feliz y Ryoko estaba emocionado ya que tenia mucho que no controlaba a una persona.**

**Luego de ver como mataban a ese chico Nakano quiso seguir exterminando todo el mal que avía en este mundo.**

**Después de eso fueron a la casa **

Nakano**: **¡Hola¡ ya llegue papá.

Padre: ¡Hola¡ hijo ya esta la cena cuando quieras puedes venir.

Ryoko: hoye Nakano puedes traerme unas de esas manzanas se ven deliciosas.

**En su cuarto **

Nakano: hoye Ryoko por que te gustan tanto las manzanas. Pregunto.

Ryoko: bueno es que en el mundo de los Shinigamis las manzanas no son tan rojas como en el tulló.

**Luego de su conversación Nakano prendió la televisión y puso la noticia la cual presento ha un secuestrador que estaba en una guardería de Tokyo.**

Nakano: esos desgraciados. Dijo de forma enojada.

Ryoko: que pasa Nakano que te molesta tu tienes la Akuma no negai tu solo escribe lo que quieres que el haga.

**Nakano prosiguió a escribir **

**Nakano escribió que aquel secuestrador se disparara en la cabeza.**

**Pocos minutos después salieron los rehenes sanos y salvo la policía prosiguió para entrar al lugar para su sorpresa el secuestrador quien tenia en su cabeza un disparo fue muy extraño porque nadie había en trado al lugar. **

**Jefe de policía watacsuri: No se como ha sucedido esto pero lo mas seguro fue que el secuestrador se disparo por su poca confianza o el sentía depresión eso es todo lo que puedo decir.**

**Las personas que estaban hay tanto como la prensa se quedaron impactados.**

**Y se preguntaban quien había echo similar cosa luego los forenses entraron en la he cena del crimen y notaron algo en la paren que decía.**

No soy una acecino solo hago cumplir la ley.

Ryoko: ¡Haaaa¡ eso fue muy divertido necesito mas de eso se siente genial. Dijo de forma Desquiciada.

Nakano: si eso se sintió genial hacer el bien, esa policía solo es basura no pudieron con un simple secuestrador de mierda eso me hace sentir muy ofendido. Dijo de morfa poderosa.

Ryoko: Bueno si deseas exterminar a todas las personas malas de este mundo tienes k tener un buen apodo. Dijo de forma Explicita.

Nakano: mi nombre será ** Gādo no tenshi **(Gādo no tenshi-Angel de la Guardia)

Lo que Nakano no sabia que alguien lo estaba vigilando y ese alguien era una persona de un intelecto de 156 era súper inteligente el cual descifraba cualquier cosa ese alguien era el investigador **L.**

Fin.

**-Atención no soy dueño de Death Note ni algo Haci XD solo soy un fanático de Death Note.**

**Gracia se los agradezco mucho por leer mi Fanfic este lo hice solo pero acuérdense de ver nuestro Fanfic digo nuestro porque somos Alchrisue pero si hago un Fanfic solo yo solo soy Ryoko nokojuni. GRACIAS. **


End file.
